


A gift for the end of your integration and the beginning of the new year

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: In the Integration AU of Millberry_5. Obi-Wan is in the last stage of integration. Jango has the perfect gift for his riddur. Too bad the wrapping leaves a lot to be desired.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156
Collections: Integration: The Collection





	A gift for the end of your integration and the beginning of the new year

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble in advance for the new year

  
Jango was delighted. The new year promised to be excellent. Obi-Wan was in the last stage of integration and they managed to capture Skywalker ! What a great gift to give to his riddur.

It turned out that Obi-Wan was not thrilled with the condition of his Ani.

Jango tried to protest that they weren't responsible for his lost arm and the scar on his face, but come to think of it, he should have tried to make the young man much more presentable. But he had been too eager to reunite his cyare with his beloved padawan who he missed so much.

And now Obi-Wan was unhappy with the inevitable bruises when Mandalorians had to capture a recalcitrant Jedi.

Seems that the new year will begin on the couch for him. Kark.

And his councilors will probably make fun of his misfortune, the traitors !


End file.
